


Short haired girls chat

by TrefleV



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: (Maki with short hair), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Development, Chiaki has ADD, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gen, Maki and Mukuro are best friends, Maki and Ouma have a Complicated relationship but in a platonic way, Mukuro has low self-esteem but they try to help, Pre-Relationship, Tenko and Mahiru are friends, Texting, aromantic Himiko, non binary kiibo, or something you can interpret her as autistic too add is just me projecting, sarcastic Tojo, still mostly gen tho, the games do happen in chap 14 but no real death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrefleV/pseuds/TrefleV
Summary: Mahiru needs models for a photoshoot, so she asks Tojo, Himiko and Mukuro.Then Maki, Chiaki, Chihiro and Akane.Maki, Mukuro, Mahiru and Tojo- and a lurking Himiko- chat about pretty much everything. The random characters chat fic you probably didn't need :D
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Koizumi Mahiru, side Rantaro/Komaeda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> Just quick facts: (almost) no one knows Maki's an assassin, Chihiro and Chiaki are related somehow, and once their friendship becomes official the texting becomes more natural and fun, I swear ^^  
> I hope you like it!

_Mukuro has added Himiko, Mahiru and Tojo to the chat._

**Mahiru** : hey girls!

 **Mahiru** : I’m making a photography homework and I need y’all

 **Mukuro** : My sister is usually the model one…

 **Mahiru** : it’s about girls with short hair!

 **Mahiru** : and you’re the only ones at hope’s peak kinda

 **Mahiru** : so yeah it’d be really helpful if you’d let me take some pics!

 **Tojo** : If I can be of help, I suppose why not?

 **Tojo** : Himiko is asleep right now, shall I wake her up?

 **Mahiru** : oh uh

 **Mahiru** : it can probably wait

 **Mahiru** : it’s due next month so no need to bother her!

 **Mahiru** : Mukuro, what do you think?

 **Mukuro** : I’m not sure that’s a good idea

 **Mahiru** : can we at least try? i promise i’ll delete it if it’s bad

 **Mukuro** : Okay

 **Mukuro** : If you insist

 **Mukuro** : But I really don’t think it’s worth it for you

 **Mahiru** : just trust me!

 **Mukuro** : Alright

*

 **Himiko** : hmmm

 **Himiko** : whats this about

 **Tojo** : Mahiru’s photography homework.

 **Himiko** : whos that…

 **Tojo** : The ultimate photographer.

 **Himiko** : hmm… sounds tiring… but as long as my contract allows it…

 **Tojo** : I’ll gladly check your contract, I can even negotiate changes if it’s too unfair.

 **Tojo** : It shouldn’t be very limiting anyway, since your show is magic only and doesn’t have much publicity. I don’t think they’d have an exclusivity clause for anything non-magic related.

 **Himiko** : if you think so

 **Mahiru** : thanks so much, everyone! I’m free next weekend if someone wants to start

 **Tojo** : I’m available on Sunday morning.

 **Mukuro** : Sunday afternoon works best for me, sorry…

 **Mahiru** : cool!!

 **Himiko** : i can… sometime evening… after my afternoon nap

 **Mahiru** : that was easier than I expected to be honest, thank you! See you then :D

*

 **Mahiru** : thanks again for the help!! The teachers loved it!

 **Tojo** : Congratulations.

 **Mukuro** : That’s good news, I’m glad it worked out

 **Mahiru** : so

 **Mahiru** : they offered a gallery exposition

 **Mahiru** : and I kinda want to keep the same theme, except three isn’t really enough

 **Mahiru** : do you know any other girls??

 **Tojo** : May I suggest Chihiro Fujisaki? Her hair is longer, but rather short.

 **Mahiru** : oh true! and chiaki too actually ill ask them

_Mahiru has added Chiaki and Chihiro to the chat._

**Chihiro** : Hello!

 **Chiaki** : Akane has same hair as me

 **Chiaki** : Also i cant do pics its hot

 **Mahiru** : we can do it somewhere with ac

_Mahiru has added Akane._

**Akane** : Heyy whatever the plan is I’m in!!

 **Mahiru** : thank you! just read the chat to catch up, there’s not really much of it

 **Akane** : Aight I’m free anytime, just tell me when you need me!

 **Mahiru** : i still have to plan and find precise ideas so not before next week

 **Mahiru** : it probably wont be too far from your talents though, the point is to get more diversity so ill probably get inspired by what we already have

 **Chihiro** : May we see what you did for the first shoot?

 **Mahiru** : sure!!

 **Mahiru** : [short.rar]

 **Mahiru** : the Himiko ones are on green screen, we didn’t actually go to mountains or anything, but i wanted her to look like flying and stuff and without magic cheating was the only way

 **Chihiro** : They’re all really nice :D

 **Chihiro** : The fountain ones are my favourites, they’re so pretty!

 **Mahiru** : thank you!!

 **Chiaki** : True, I wouldnt mind if you get nice pics of me like that i guess

*

 **Tojo** : Hello. Maki has cut her hair yesterday and we’re currently talking about her lack of female friends, may I add her?

 **Mahiru** : i think so…?

 **Mukuro** : She’s nice, I like her

 **Mahiru** : then yes absolutely

_Tojo added Maki to the chat._

**Maki** : If anyone asks me to babysit their cousin, I’m leaving.

 **Mukuro** : Rough day?

 **Maki** : I’m considering changing my talent

 **Mukuro** : Is that irony-

 **Maki** : Shut up.

 **Mahiru** : speaking of which how did you two meet?

 **Mukuro** : On a job

 **Maki** : One of the more fun ones, she made it… bearable.

 **Tojo** : Jobs are also how I met a lot of students outside of my class.

 **Mahiru** : fair

 **Mahiru** : but like still didn’t know you had enough in common to be friends

 **Mahiru** : and why did you keep talking after the job? aren’t the civilian meetings usually short?

 **Mukuro** : It was… something like a hideout

 **Maki** : No children anywhere near, thankfully.

 **Mahiru** : ah so you were alone a while

 **Mahiru** : makes sense

 **Maki** : Anyway, I have to go. If you need photos I’m fine but I’d rather not show my face.

 **Mahiru** : i can work with that

 **Maki** : Bye. See you later, Mukuro.

 **Tojo** : Class is starting soon anyway, we should all go.

 **Mukuro** : Agreed

 **Mahiru** : true, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and that the pacing was okay! Comments and suggestions are very welcome, thank you for reading!


	2. Stockings: yes or no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this so many times I can't tell if it makes sense

**Mahiru** : himiko, maki, do you mind paired pics?

 **Mahiru** : the colours would be neat

 **Maki** : What would it be like?

 **Mahiru** : idk yet just thinking of ideas

 **Mahiru** : another one is dresses

 **Mahiru** : but idk I kinda want to keep that for another time, this should be more natural and we don’t really wear dresses

 **Mahiru** : oh wait, sonia does, why dont we??

 **Mahiru** : Mukuro and tojo totally could it would fit situations

 **Mahiru** : sorry for spamming i got distracted

 **Mukuro** : No problem. Your thought process is interesting

 **Mukuro** : I doubt they’d fit me, but I do have access to Junko’s dresses?

 **Mahiru** : hmm

 **Mahiru** : ill think about it

*

 **Mahiru** : SO dresses

 **Mahiru** : requests?

 **Mukuro** : Pockets would be nice

 **Maki** : I keep telling you, just wear thigh holsters.

 **Mukuro** : Ah, right. It would be a good opportunity to try

 **Mahiru** : you cant put a phone in a thigh thing tho why wouldn’t you want pockers?

 **Tojo** : Not with that attitude, you can’t.

 **Maki** : Knives have priority over phones.

 **Mahiru** : around children??

 **Mukuro** : Wait, that’s right, you work with kids, wouldn’t pockets be more practical?

 **Tojo** : I’m not picking a side there, but Himiko would probably like pockets, for magic and everything. She’s always complaining about having to sew them herself.

 **Mahiru** : ill just

 **Mahiru** : okay sure

 **Mahiru** : ill add at least fake pockets for the pics

 **Mahiru** : anything else?

 **Mukuro** : Nothing much, whatever you deem best works for me

 **Maki** : Yeah, whatever.

 **Mahiru** : tojo?

 **Tojo** : I’ve worn it all already, so it’s fully up to you.

*

 **Mahiru** : Stockings: yes or no?

 **Mahiru** : I mean, for girls, on girls

 **Maki** : White ones, yes.

 **Tojo** : Depends on the outfit.

 **Mahiru** : skirts and stuff

 **Tojo** : A skirt is not an outfit…

 **Mukuro** : Tell that to my sister

 **Mahiru** : hey everyone stop typing ill make a poll first before we get sidetracked

 **Maki** : no

 **Mukuro** : Maki I know you like them, we talked about it (sorry for getting sidetracked)

 **Maki** : They’re nice but I’ll never wear them, so I _can’t_ recommend them.

 **Maki** : No emoji fits my expression I hate this.

 **Tojo** : I think >:( represents it rather well.

 **Chiaki** : sdfghf thanks lady ur my favourite here

 **Chiaki** : also I thought it was about whats hot on other people

 **Mahiru** : it is! Anyway wait for the poll, one sec

*

 **Mahiru** : okay so I don’t know how to make polls

 **Mahiru** : so just reply with yes or no

 **Chiaki** : lmao

 **Chiaki** : no

 **Mukuro** : I stand by my answer, they’re good

 **Maki** : Okay, I GUESS white ones are kinda pretty. Black are still uninteresting though!

 **Tojo** : Still depends on the outfit.

 **Himiko** : yeah they good

 **Chihiro** : I agree with Himiko, they’re nice! Why are you asking though?

 **Chiaki:** wait

 **Chiaki** : @Akane

 **Chiaki** : @Akane

 **Chiaki** : dammit wheres she

 **Chiaki** : brb

 **Himiko** : this is kinda boring,,

 **Mukuro** : What did your club friend say?

 **Mahiru** : She doesn’t count.

 **Akane** : I’m here! And bare legs are attractive! All the muscles!

 **Akane** : Why?

 **Mahiru** : um. No reason

 **Tojo** : Disagreement with Saionji.

 **Mahiru** : like I said, no reason!

 **Mahiru** : So, Himiko Mukuro Maki Chihiro yes, Akane Chiaki no

 **Himiko** : we won, yay

 **Mahiru** : anyway conclusion lesbians like subtlety and men and Akane nude legs

 **Mahiru** : thank you for coming to my ted talk

 **Mahiru** : I swear it ties into the photoshoot!!

 **Tojo** : Target deographics?

 **Mahiru** : yes

*

 **Mahiru** : Tomorrow at 10 good for everyone?

 **Tojo** : Yes.

 **Mukuro** : We’ll be there

 **Mahiru** : I can’t believe this will be our first session with everyone!

 **Chiaki** : fuji n i still have to leave early

 **Mahiru** : I know, don’t worry! I planned it more around the others, since Akane only has a little time too, you three will be first for a few but nothing much, trust me!

 **Chihiro** : Sorry we can’t help more...

 **Mahiru** : perfectly fine! It helps me with hierarchy actually, its hard to make choices otherwise but contraint makes art better!

 **Mahiru** : you’ll be like the plate to the other‘s curry or something

 **Mahiru** : I don’t know how to say it nicely because you’re still important models

 **Chiaki** : nice, thank you so much,

 **Mahiru** : I’ll do more at school, but there’s less preparing needed, like lanscapes!!

 **Maki** : You’re not helping.

 **Chihiro** : It’s okay, we understand, she’s just being annoying again. See you tomorrow!

 **Mahiru** : see you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Officially friends!!
> 
> (I may have forgotten to do Chiaki's typing style, but honestly, it's not that bad. And yeah, I actually tried to find different styles for everyone, I hope it's at least somewhat noticeable :'))


	3. That would make us friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FUN BEGINS  
> Well, there's still some time before it becomes fully comfortable and fun, but it's very much starting~  
> Feat. emotionally awkward everyone-except-Mahiru

**Mahiru:** I didn’t have time to say this earlier, but thanks for everyone’s help! It was fun!

 **Mukuro** : The normal clothes were a relief, I enjoyed it

 **Maki** : Yes, it was... not bad

 **Tojo** : You sound in a good mood :)

 **Mahiru** : pls dont use that ever again ily but :) is cursed

 **Tojo** : Right, forgot normal people text differently from my boss. *:-)

 **Maki** : You’re doing this on purpose.

 **Tojo** : Of course. What do I not?

 **Tojo** : Regardless, it was a good day!

*

[3:47AM]

 **Maki** : Today, someone asked where my „rifle friend“ was.

[5:03]

 **Mukuro** : Obviously me?

[6:31]

 **Tojo** : Is that what keeps you up at night? Saihara was clearly worried about nothing.

 **Maki** : It’s not! I was busy anyway, I just didn’t think of telling you earlier.

 **Maki** : But... it is the first time someone thinks Mukuro and I are friends...

 **Mukuro** : Only took them two years

 **Tojo** : The teacher asked me why you were late, too. Think the photoshoot officialised something?

 **Mukuro** : That would make us friends

 **Maki** : It would.

 **Tojo** : Interesting.

 **Mukuro** : Mhm

[7:17]

 **Mahiru** : Of course we’re friends now!

 **Mukuro** : I see

 **Tojo** : I’m glad.

 **Maki** : Same. It’s... nice.

 **Mahiru** : :D

*

 **Akane** : Is it just me or are the computer kids and Himiko pretty inactive?

 **Chihiro** : I’m rather busy and @Chiaki is terrible at remembering to socialize, sorry! I’m always here if you need anything though, just call :)

 **Chiaki** : She probbly made it to receive a notif if her name appeared

 **Chiaki** : I just muted half of yall

 **Chiaki** : Ats are ur only way now

 **Maki** : This is why you suck at dating sims.

 **Chiaki** : Wh a t

 **Maki** : News travel fast.

 **Mukuro** : Junko told me, sorry

 **Chiaki** : This is embarasing fuji erase me from life

 **Chihiro** : One day, I might! :)

 **Tojo** : Regarding Himiko, she’s generally inactive but promised she’d show up if needed.

 **Tojo** : Honestly, she’s not really great with technology.

 **Chiaki** : Tojo spilling the tea

 **Himiko** : Himiko doesn’t like writing, but she always reads everything!

 **Chiaki** : Lip

 **Chiaki** : Lurk in peace

 **Tojo** : Hello, Tenko.

 **Himiko** : Hello! And bye, Himi

 **Maki** : Himiko took her phone back, she’s stronger than she looks lol

*

 **Maki** : Having friends- not you- convinced me further I never want children. Have fun in hell everyone.

 **Mukuro** : What else is new

 **Mahiru** : aren’t you the ultimate babysitter?

 **Maki** : _Do you want to die?_

 **Mukuro** : She’s right, for a caretaker you’re not very enthusiastic

 **Mukuro** : Almost As If

 **Maki** : I _will_ kill _you_.

 **Maki** : Anyway, my kids don’t hide in closets to make out yet. Rantaro, on the other hand, is a _menace to sane minds._

 **Tojo** : Oh?

 **Mahiru** : Oh?

 **Mukuro** : How so? Asking for a colleague.

 **Maki** : You go pick up a broom, to fight with your friends, like a normal civilized person.

 **Maki** : And when you open the door, without knocking, because it is a broom closet,

 **Maki** : You find a green octopus with white hands and hair everything

 **Maki** : I bet this is what Lovecraft had in mind with his monsters.

 **Mukuro** : Yes, not at all racist stuff

 **Maki** : Let’s be real, we’re nowhere near white enough not to fit in his racist agenda.

 **Mukuro** : Fair

 **Maki** : The worst is when the octopus tries to crawl away, still tangled, like you haven’t seen them. What am I, blind?

 **Mahiru** : cease the suspense, tell us names!!

 **Himiko** : ten bucks on gonta he wears green

 **Maki** : Komaeda. It was Komaeda. Rantaro and Komaeda. In a broom closet. And I lost by forfeit because of them because Kaito has the patience of a two year old. I want a new class.

 **Mahiru** : sounds... rough

 **Tojo** : Would you like some tea?

 **Mahiru** : We can train if you need to get distracted

 **Maki** : No. I need to complain.

 **Himiko** : Tenko has read the conversation with Himiko and will make sure those two don’t partake in shady behavior at school anymore!

 **Mahiru** : Thank you, Tenko, I Will HELP

 **Mukuro** : You’re getting too into it

 **Maki** : No, let her!


	4. Junko said Tenko and Mahiru are dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenko and Mahiru only need a tiny pretext to become friends send tweet

**Tojo:** Did everything go okay yesterday? No one has said anything in a while.

 **Maki** : True.

*

 **Maki** : I’m dangerously close to getting worried.

 **Himiko** : heyy,,

 **Maki** : What happened?

 **Himiko** : i just woke up

 **Himiko** : cant u relax on saturday

 **Himiko** : tenko n mhiru went to talk idk more

 **Tojo** : Did they come back??

 **Maki** : I’ll call Mukuro.

*

 **Mukuro** : Junko said Tenko and Mahiru are dating now

 **Maki** : What??

 **Chiaki** : This shoudnt be surprising and yet?

 **Chihiro** : Hello! I asked around, and after they all finished arguing, it seems Tenko and Mahiru retreated to make a plan!

 **Tojo** : Oh, that makes more sense, The dating must be part of their plan.

 **Maki** : I hope Mahiru comes soon to explain.

 **Chiaki** : Yea now that were here I wanna know all

*

 **Mahiru** : Hi everyone sorry I was absent I was kinda busy and then tired!

 **Mahiru** : don’t worry Maki, we’ll make them stop with the closets!

 **Maki** : By dating?

 **Mahiru** : Junko has had some weird plans too, but this one still puzzles me

 **Mahiru** : okay fine its not exactly a plan

 **Mahiru** : but we’re going on a double date and if we convince them we’re happy without traumatizing anyone we win

 **Mahiru** : should be easy right? How hard it is to date without uncomfortable amounts of pda? Right?

 **Tojo** : I’m sure you can do it, yes.

 **Tojo** : But that sounds more like a competition than a solution.

 **Maki** : Eh, whatever works. You know normal arguments wouldn’t work against them anyway.

 **Tojo** : I can’t believe a fake double date is the best solution.

 **Himiko** : Mahiru.. why is Tenko texting me outfit ideas.. i thought she slept at your place.. help her yourself..

 **Mahiru** : she went home earlier, we planned our backstory and details and fell asleep, we didn’t have mch time to plan the date itself!

 **Maki** : Your. Backstory?

 **Tojo** : I do think you’re getting too invested.

 **Mahiru** : it just slipped out okay!! We were arguing and komaeda said we’re just jealous so I couldn’t resist and said we already have eachother we just have the decency to be careful at school and idk it escalated

 **Maki** : You’re all stupid.

 **Mahiru** : yeah we’re not exactly smart

 **Mahiru** : and you know how easily they get carried away…

 **Maki** : Enough to make Komaeda barely less annoying than Ouma.

 **Chiaki** : I have no idea who that is tbh

 **Maki** : A dirty liar.

 **Mukuro** : (One of Maki’s best friends)

 **Maki** : DIE.

 **Tojo** : It’s a complicated relationship.

 **Maki** : It’s really not.

 **Tojo** : They were friends for years but disapprove each other’s talents.

 **Mahiru** : why…?

 **Chiaki** : Fun

 **Chiaki** : Anyway abt the date?

 **Mahiru** : its tomorrow

 **Chihiro** : Good luck!

*

 **Mahiru** : quick s one text me fastset way from starbcks to school nd if the 14 bus goes there

 **Mahiru** : *13

 **Mahiru** : nvm were on 13 tell us how to get o school

 **Mukuro** : Get out at Pink Avenue, then walk to the library across the street, it has a secret passage to the bookshop next our school in the religion section

 **Mahiru** : thnks

 **Mahiru** : who lives at dorms?

 **Maki** : I do.

 **Mahiru** : c an we come over?

 **Maki** : I guess?

*

 **Mahiru** : Anyway, Tenko and I are in Maki’s room, thank you all for your patience

 **Mukuro** : What happened?

 **Mahiru** : long story short we got kicked out for fighting and the police suspects Komaeda of terrorism

 **Mahiru** : he accidentally took a bag with a bomb instead of his

 **Mahiru** : so we ran away. Rantaro disappeared on his own, he probably knows the town like his backyard, traitorous coward

 **Mukuro** : Relatable

 **Maki** : Yeah, the whole situation is a mood. Who won the bet then?

 **Mahiru** : idk we’ll talk about it later maybe?

 **Himiko** : tenko is with you? Is she still coming tonight?

 **Mahiru** : wait

 **Mahiru** : yeah she is, she just has to call someone to drive her!

 **Himiko** : okay

 **Mukuro** : How about you?

 **Mahiru** : I’ll wait with maki until it calms down and komaeda texts the search is over, then go home

*

 **Tojo** : I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more assistance, I was at work. I’m glad all worked out.

 **Chiaki** : Ngl this is kidna fun to watch without leaving my room

 **Chihiro** : Please go back to lurking quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a conclusion to this chapter, but I feel like it doesn't fit here, so maybe in the next one!  
> Next time (unless I change my mind): Kiibo arrives and Akane makes a brief appearance.


	5. Nicknames break

**Akane** : Hey, not complaining, but this chat is going to stick for a while, right?

 **Akane** : Cuz if so we need less official names this is painful 

**Mukuro** : That sounds like a bad idea

 **Maki** : You’re barely even here.

 **Akane** : Exactly! If I get to use my phone like once a month, I want to see good names!

 **Maki** : Just how busy are you?

 **Akane** : Very! You just try to join four different clubs on top of your own training and social life.

 **Mahiru** : four??

 **Akane** : It helps me get in shape!

 **Tojo** : I believe your shape is already very good. Certainly better than confusing nicknames…

 **Himiko** : eh, why not..

 **Tojo** : If you insist, then maybe if we delegate the responsibility? Having a leader is less risky if it’s an outsider.

 **Chiaki** : Cant chihiro do it

 **Chihiro** : I don’t mind either way, it might be better to ask someone else!

 **Chiaki** : Were all out of short girls tho

 **Tojo** : How about Kiibo? They’re the closest we have, and they’d be the best for quiet supervision.

 **Chiaki** : Who

 **Chihiro** : The robot! We have classes together, I know you know them.

 **Chiaki** : Oh

 **Chiaki** : Sure then

 **Chiaki** : @Mahiru

 **Mahiru** : sorry, sorry, was busy editing a thing

_Mahiru has added Kiibo to the chat._

_Mahiru gave admin rights to Kiibo._

**Mahiru** : there

 **Kiibo** : May I say that your lack of punctuation is concerning?

 **Mahiru** : don’t blame me blame the computer!

 **Chiaki** : Cant believe ur on a computer

 **Chihiro** : So am I??

 **Chiaki** : Different

 **Mahiru** : at least i have an excuse, y’all shoudl be fine with autocorrect

 **Mahiru** : anyway gotta go

 **Akane** : Back to the nicknames!!

 **Akane** : Kiibo, I’ll DM you some ideas!

_Chiaki was changed to gamer nerd._

_Chihiro was changed to Hacker._

_Mahiru was changed to Red._

**Kiibo** : Is that alright for now?

 **Akane** : Yeah thanks!

 **gamer** **nerd** : why were only we changed

 **Akane** : No reason!

 **gamer** **nerd** : were literally in the same class i see u u liar

 **Akane** : Look, your names are just easy to mix up, okay?

 **gamer** **nerd** : me n fuji?

 **Akane** : Yes!

 **gamer** **nerd** : rude but okay

 **Hacker** : Sorry about that…

 **Akane** : It’s okay! All fixed now! It would just suck to confuse you two!

 **Kiibo** : It would also be confusing if everyone had new names suddenly! I can’t allow that!

*

 **Kiibo** : I was “chatting” with Miu, and it occurred to me my presence here is robophobic! You can’t add someone simply because they have the boundaries necessary for your use!

 **Akane** : they have a point tbh?

 **Mahiru** : it’s not just because you’re a robot

 **game nerd** : Yea we trust u also nb rights we just dont wan any guys

 **Kiibo** : I see. That does make me feel a bit better. Apologies for jumping to conclusions!

*

 **game nerd** : Btw were not active anyway y the nicknames

 **Hacker** : Chiaki, please. We’ve been graciously accepted despite the longer hair, don’t stop them when they make us feel more included!

 **game nerd** : Not if were the only ones wth it

 **Hacker** : Mahiru has one!

 **Akane** : We, chat sidekicks, need something to make our rare contributions memorable!

 **game nerd** : Weird flex but okay

 **Hacker** : I can’t believe you actually typed that…

*

_Red change her name to Koizumi._

**Koizumi** : at least give me something clear…

 **Koizumi** : ah this is worse than red, suggestions welcome

_Koizumi’s username was changed to Photo._

_Photo’s username was changed to Creator._

_Creator’s name was changed to Album._

_Album’s name was changed to Redflex._

**Redflex** : OKAY EVERYONE CHILL

 **Redflex** : is this one a red and reflex pun??

 **Himiko** : why reflex tho

 **Redflex** : like the camera brand!

 **Redflex** : more importantly

 **Redflex** : Akane I appreciate the idea but god this is,, a lot

 **Akane** : Eh, it’s fine. Chiaki and Chihiro were the most important, I can deal with just Mahiru!

 **Akane** : But we should at least change the chat name!

 **Mahiru** : sounds like you’ve been hanging out with Ibuki

 **Akane** : I haven’t, but good idea, I’ll ask go her for name ideas!

 **game nerd** : See y next month ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens, but as with real discord chats, sometimes nothing of significance happens XD 
> 
> There's not many because I don't like thinking too much and I find it easier for everyone if most people keep their names (in fic), but if y'all want more I can try to think of them more!


	6. Who even eats oysters??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I'll update more regularly once school starts and I can't sleep in every day! Thanks to all still reading :D

**Mahiru** : well, that didn’t go as planned

 **Maki** : The date? What happened?

 **Mahiru** : komaeda found a pearl in his oyster

 **Mahiru** : who even eats oysters??

 **Tojo** : He gave it to Rantaro, it was cute.

 **Mukuro** : That’s right, you were there too this time. How was it?

 **Tojo** : I didn’t miss customer service at all. Being a waitress sucks. If it weren’t to keep an eye on my friends I’d rather eat glass.

 **Maki** : Sounds accurate.

 **Mahiru** : but thanks to her nothing happened! no spilled drinks, no tables too near so no complaints about loudness, it was all perfect

 **Mukuro** : So it’s all over?

 **Mahiru** : we agreed this was useless so they’re just gonna lock the door and leave a broom outside in case someone needs it

 **Maki** : Good.

 **Maki** : Better than I expected, tbh.

 **Mukuro** : If not that, murder would’ve worked!

 **Maki** : True.

*

 **Tojo** : Here’s a thought. We could’ve just asked Ishimaru to tell them to stop.

 **Himiko** : who,,

 **Maki** : The guy who won’t let me kill people.

 **Himiko** : thats most

 **Mukuro** : He has that epic bromance going on

 **Himiko** : oh detective boy

 **Mahiru** : no!! he’s like… uh, weird colors

 **Mahiru** : not chiaki’s bf the other one

 **Mahiru** : he likes yelling?

 **Tojo** : He’s the ultimate hall monitor, I believe. Wasn’t he in your class, Mukuro?

 **Mukuro** : Dnk my class much

 **Maki** : To be fair that’s impossible to remember.

 **Himiko** : like, chihiros friend?

 **Mahiru** : yes!!

 **Himiko** : he yells a lot he couldve scared rantaro

 **Mahiru** : With _his_ amount of PDA, I doubt Komaeda would’ve listened to him.

 **Tojo** : He might have. He likes talents.

 **Mahiru** : fair but ANYWAY we did it so its fine no guy needed!

 **Maki** : Again, thank you.

 **Maki** : I’m going to finish that broom fight with Kaito now.

*

 **game nerd** : hajimes nt my bf bye

*

 **Himiko** : are you and tenko still dating?

 **Mahiru** : I hope not. We’re going Christmas shopping soon though so ill make the fake breakup official then!

 **Tojo** : Ah, yes, Christmas, the best time to assure your secret admirers that you only see them as friends, at best.

 **Maki** : Were you always this sarcastic?

 **Mahiru** : unrelated but u and peko would be a great poster couple

 **Mahiru** : actually maki and Mukuro you train with peko sometimes right? That could be the prequel poster!!

 **Mahiru** : also tenko doesn’t like me that way, its fine

 **Himiko** : okay

 **Mahiru** : why, did she say anything?

 **Himiko** : no

*

 **Mahiru** : bonus posters for my side project done, y’all wanna see?

 **Mukuro** : I’d love to

 **Mahiru** : [coolgirlz.jpeg]

 **Mukuro** : That looks very cool, I’d go see that movie

 **Mahiru** : yea! Too bad I can’t do anything with it, since most of you have classified faces, but I really like how it turned out!

 **Mukuro** : Sorry. I’d offer to replace my name with Junko’s, but this isn’t exactly her style…

 **Mahiru** : I’d rather have yours anyway, its all of us or nothing! credit and names are important

 **Mukuro** : I wouldn’t mind, but thank you

*

 **Akane** : I talked with Ibuki!

_Akane changed the chat name to We don’t train but we are stronger than the world and his boyfrie_

**Kiibo** : Does everyone agree with this? If not, I will change it back!

 **Mahiru** : That sounds very… Ibuki

 **Akane** : She said we should stick to something impactful but easy for now, I think it works!

 **Mahiru** : Why the world and his boyfriend though?

 **Akane** : It sounds cool!

 **Tojo** : Oh, I thought it was because Mondo’s name sounds like French for world.

 **Akane** : It does? Cool! See it’s perfect!

 **Kiibo** : Then, shall I leave it?

 **Maki** : Sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a plan for the next two or three chapters, but I'll gladly take any suggestions!  
> Thanks for reading this far, feel free to leave reviews ((please leave reviews))


	7. Children assassin??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very happy to finally write and post this chapter! Apparently I'm bad at secrets.  
> Next time, beach (part 1)!

**Mahiru** : have you ever killed anyone?

 **Maki** : yes

 **Mahiru** : *kiss

 **Mahiru** : I MEANT KISS

 **Maki** : Oops. Misread that.

 **Mahiru** : S u r e

 **Tojo** : _Of_ _course_.

 **Mahiru** : concern

 **Mahiru** : wait, you have?? who!

*

_PM, Mukuro, Maki_

**Mukuro** : I was thinking

 **Mukuro** : Does Tojo know you’re an assassin?

 **Maki** : Yes. Her boss hired me once.

 **Mukuro** : Can’t you tell Mahiru and Himiko too?

 **Mukuro** : I’m not saying the others, because we’re not that close, but Mahiru and Himiko are our friends

 **Maki** : Even Saihara and Kaito don’t know.

 **Mukuro** : Really? That’s weird

 **Maki** : They don’t investigate friends without a reason.

 **Mukuro** : I guess… Anyway, just think about it?

 **Maki** : Maybe

*

 **Maki** : Who says I’ve only kissed one person?

 **Mahiru** : w h a t whooo

 **Maki** : Pretty sure I shouldn’t say…

 **Mahiru** : aw, you don’t have to be shy! We won’t tell anyone!

 **Mukuro** : I’m curious too

 **Maki** : Well. Among people you know. I guess Ouma?

 **Mahiru** : … wait, kissed or killed

 **Tojo** : I was wondering why he wasn’t in class today!

 **Maki** : I SAID I MISREAD COME ON

 **Tojo** : But, _Ouma_?

 **Maki** : We were young.

 **Maki** : Anyway, your turn. Have you ever?

 **Tojo** : No.

 **Maki** : Are you lying?

 **Tojo** : I mean… I can’t answer, any option would be a threat to my job.

 **Mahiru** : sometimes i think your job is too dangerous, dont you ever wanna change?

 **Tojo** : It’s not perfect, but I enjoy it.

 **Tojo** : How about you, Mahiru? You seem awfully curious for someone who has yet to talk.

 **Mahiru** : uh,,,, Mukuro first?

 **Mukuro** : A few people, but I’d rather not talk about it

 **Mahiru** : oh, okay. Guess that makes me the last one?

 **Maki** : Except Himiko.

 **Himiko** : no shes last

 **Maki** : Wait, really?

 **Himiko** : Tenko and i kissed last semester

 **Tojo** : What??

 **Himiko** : i just, wanted to try,, and tenko offfered

 **Himiko** : it doesn’t mean anything though…

 **Mahiru** : aw

 **Himiko** : its just wet and soft, i don’t see the point

 **Maki** : In an ace way or a it was the wrong situation way?

 **Mukuro** : Wow, even Junko is more subtle than you

 **Maki** : Well, sorry I don’t have a twin sister. Younger kids appreciate straightforwardness.

 **Himiko** : maybe both

 **Himiko** : it was tolerable, so with someone better than tenko it wouldn’t be that bad..

 **Himiko** : but then again sex sounds fun

 **Himiko** : is there something that has more sex than romance and no kissing?

 **Maki** : Wow, you’re really invested in this, aren’t you? I don’t know exactly, it’s not like there’s a detailed menu…

 **Mahiru** : why not just say aromantic but don’t like kissing?

 **Himiko** : hm

 **Himiko** : but it would only be fun with someone i know

 **Himiko** : but you cant date someone without,, dates,,

 **Maki** : There’s all that platonic partners stuff, maybe that?

 **Himiko** : i guess…

 **Himiko** : ill see when someone worth thinking comes

 **Mahiru** : good idea, no need to hurry!

*

_PM, Mukuro to Maki._

**Mukuro** : I really think they see you as a good person, and your talent won’t change it

 **Maki** : Mukuro.

 **Mukuro** : Sorry

*

 **Mukuro** : By the way, why is it always Tenko?

 **Mahiru** : idk she was just there at the right time?

 **Maki** : Because you know she’ll always accept.

 **Tojo** : I wonder if she feels lonely.

 **Mahiru** : do you?

 **Himiko** : tenko is just realy nice she wouldn’t stop helping people even if she started dating

 **Tojo** : I guess that’s true…

*

_[23:49]_

_New group: Maki, Himiko, Mahiru, Mukuro, Tojo._

**Maki** : I have also killed someone. Multiple someones.

 **Maki** : Shady orphanage, weird adoption laws, all the fun stuff. Some people think children and killing go well together, for some reason.

 **Maki** : Anyway, no one else knows, but assassin’s my true talent, and if word gets out I _will_ hurt you.

 **Himiko** : wait what children assassin??

 **Maki** : _Child_ assassin. Ex-child.

 **Himiko** : ah

 **Himiko** : you woke me up and im jared, 9

 **Mahiru** : so you kill people?

 **Maki** : When asked to.

 **Maki** : … I plan on leaving the organization if ever possible, but now yes, I kill people.

 **Mahiru** : wait, is that how you met mukuro?

 **Maki** : Yes.

 **Tojo** : Me as well.

 **Mahiru** : wow

 **Himiko** : thats a lot of people for a secret,,

 **Maki** : And it’s gonna stay that way, so just… don’t tell anyone.

_Maki has deleted the group._

*

_PM, Maki to Mukuro._

**Maki** : There, happy?

 **Mukuro** : At least it went well

*

 **Mahiru** : in lights of new info and inspiration

 **Mahiru** : my next theme is those clockwork pieces and different objects you reassemble

 **Maki** : How on earth did you get from murder to clocks??

 **Mahiru** : art! Don’t question my brain!

 **Mahiru** : but its gonna take a while to prepare so while I learn on my side, would you all mind doing a beach photoshoot?

 **Tojo** : Just curious, but how many photos is this project going to have?

 **Mahiru** : A Lot.

 **Mahiru** : sorry, is it too much? I got carried away but you don’t have to participate, I have enough to do at least the necessary!

 **Mukuro** : We don’t mind

 **Mahiru** : I have to go back to sleep but lets talk tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maki tells she's an assassin" and "Mukuro at the beach" are two ideas very dear to me and I hope they'll both be happier after the chapters ^^  
> (I mean, everyone's at the beach, Mukuro's just my star. Not the chapter's, but.)
> 
> Suggestions for later, anyone? :3


	8. Beach episode: preparations

_[Monday]_

**Himiko** : good morning,, i cant swim

 **Tojo** : I’m curious about a lot of details.

 **Mahiru** : Okay, so, if there’s a weekend that everyone’s free the easiest would be to find a car, work, sleep there, and go home the next day? The club has a small bus so we can borrow that, if someone can drive.

 **Mahiru** : if you have swimsuits take yours I guess? I can look for others but it would be less natural, worst case we can just buy some there

 **Mahiru** : also no need to swim we’ll manage without it!

 **Mahiru** : anyway what do yall think?

 **Maki** : So it’s more like a trip than an art project.

 **Mahiru** : its both!

 **Mukuro** : I’m free this weekend, but I’m leaving for three weeks the Tuesday after that

 **Maki** : I’m free.

 **Mahiru** : no work?

 **Maki** : There isn’t much lately.

 **Tojo** : I will have to ask my boss, but this weekend should be fine. I can drive as well.

 **Mahiru** : awesome! @everyone the others can you?

 **Maki** : I don’t even know how to correct that? Just put words in the right order??

 **Mahiru** : sorry

 **Himiko** : sure

 **game nerd** : Beach eh

 **Hacker** : I’d rather not, I’m not that confident in swimwear, but Chiaki actually wouldn’t mind!

 **game nerd** : Sht up??

 **Mahiru** : i'll ask Akane when i see her, but lets plan for this saturday!

 **Tojo** : Is there somewhere to spend the night?

 **Mahiru** : yea my aunt has a house we can borrow

*

_[Thursday]_

**Mukuro** : I have bad news

 **Mahiru** : are you okay??

 **Mukuro** : Mostly, yes, but I got hurt on my last job. Nothing bad, but I messed up yesterday so the scar is really visible again…

 **Maki** : Come to think of it, I have a lot of them too.

 **Mahiru** : oh thank god, you worried me! scars aren’t a problem at all!

 **Mukuro** : It’s quite… big

 **Mahiru** : its fine really!

 **Maki** : It shouldn’t be a surprise, honestly.

 **Mahiru** : i hadn’t realized soldiers actually do dangerous stuff, my bad, but it doesn’t change anything its just part of you!

 **Mahiru** : well if it really bothers you we can cover them up with makeup, but id like to save your natural bodies. your choice though

 **Mukuro** : I already gave up on understanding why you’d want me, so you can choose…

 **Mahiru** : short hair and pretty!! you’re perfect, why wouldn’t I want to capture that?

 **Mukuro** : You don’t have to lie, but thank you

 **Maki** : I told you Junko wasn’t even better than you.

 **Maki** : Unrelated, but should I take any weapons or are you going to take care of security?

 **Mahiru** : pls no guns

*

 _PM, Tojo to Mahiru_.

 **Tojo** : Hello. Apologies for coming so suddenly, but I wanted to make sure you were okay with Maki’s latest revelation?

 **Mahiru** : of course, sorry to have worried you! I’m just getting used to the idea. It should be fine before the clockwork part, I just need my subconscious to understand that I can still trust her 

**Mahiru** : it’ll be fine honestly just give me some time!

 **Tojo** : Alright. If it helps, I would trust Maki with my boss’s life.

 **Mahiru** : wow, that means a lot

 **Mahiru** : Mukuro probably killed even more people, child caregiver maki surprised me but its just a matter of use

 **Tojo** : I’m glad to hear that.

*

[Friday]

 **Mahiru** : everything good see you all tomorrow at 10 at school!

 **Maki** : I might be a bit late, Ouma made me promise to help clean the windows.

 **Himiko** : why,, is he doing that,,

 **Maki** : Because why wouldn’t he?

 **Himiko** : fair

 **Hacker** : Is Akane coming?

 **Mahiru** : yep!

 **game nerd** : Ur the only home lucky ducky

 **game nerd** : Ill text u all that happens dw

 **game nerd** : Stay tuned


	9. Chiaki’s liveblog: Beach episode

**game nerd** : Were in car. Tojo driving. Makis hair a mess. Not much place.

 **Hacker** : Thanks, but you don’t actually have to text me everything!

 **game nerd** : Sure I do, for posterity

 **game nerd** : Also it helps me stay focused and not think about games

 **game nerd** : Idk how u can listen to ppl and not get bored???

 **game nerd** : Anyway mahiru made a playlist kill me

 **Hacker** : I think you can zone out during the trip?

 **game nerd** : Great

 **game nerd** : Also akanes reading she says hi

 **game nerd** : Himikos asleep wish that were me

 **Hacker** : It literally can.

*

 **game nerd** : We have arrived

 **game nerd** : The house is nice. It’s very sunny. Not many people at the beach. Mahiru is excited.

 **Hacker** : Funny how better you type when you try….

 **game nerd** : Funny how more I try when you’re not interrupting my game.

 **game nerd** : Makis happy about shirt hair and heat

 **game nerd** : Think shell let me cut it more

 **Hacker** : Chiaki NO

 **game nerd** : Ur no fun

 **game nerd** : Theres one big room and a small one so sleepover ig

 **game nerd** : No beds,,, only floor,,

*

 **game nerd** : I can wear my school swimsuit hell yea

 **game nerd** : Can u believe himiko has the most fun one

 **game nerd** : Actually wait

 **game nerd** : [IMG20009_12.jpg]

 **game nerd** : Sparkles!

*****

**game nerd** : Ooof poor watermelon

 **game nerd** : Mukuro just destroyed it

 **game nerd** : You can tell she worked with maki be4 they were so fast

 **game nerd** : Not sure it’s edible

*

 **game nerd** : Do you think tetris is too challenging or nah

 **game nerd** : Theyre just playing volley they dont need my attention

 **game nerd** : Fancy blocks here i come

*

 **game nerd** : Gghdvhgkfh mahiru got hit by the ball and passed out n thought mukuros an angel

 **game nerd** : Theyre blushing sm too bad theres no video

 **game nerd** : [IMG20009_17.jpg]

 **game nerd** : I think tojo doesnt wanna interrupt lol

 **game nerd** : She s the only one with a first aid kit

 **game nerd** : Makis?? Smiling???

*

 **game nerd** : Ah the photos

 **game nerd** : At least on most i just chill

 **game nerd** : Mahirus exited again

*

 **game nerd** : Mahiru n mukuro hugged smth about value n beauty idk

 **game nerd** : Ah yeah got it

 **game nerd** : Mukuro wanted a jacket? She got it but mahiru insists its just comfort not bc she needs to hide anyway they went to the moon

 **game nerd** : Moon beach u know what i mean

 **Hacker** : Too many words for a day?

 **game nerd** : Yes

 **game nerd** : Enough socializing gd night

*

 **game nerd** : Morning

 **Hacker** : I know.

 **game nerd** : Akane s loud in all possible ways whn she sleeps

 **Haker** : Did you get at least some rest?

 **game nerd** : Since when does anything stop me

 **game nerd** : Himiko had to go to the small room tho

 **game nerd** : Maki slept on a table cuz idk adults are heavier than kids n some of us move

 **game nerd** : Also mahiru has like 173882 pics of pyjamas

 **game nerd** : Hers was cute

 **game nerd** : Matched with mukuro ha

 **game nerd** : Just different colors. Pbly a coincidence

 **game nerd** : Were gonna walk in forest today then eat then chill n go home

*

 **game nerd** : P sure shell need a whole mukro folder

 **game nerd** : Ha mukuro sounds like mukrow

 **game nerd** : U know

 **game nerd** : The pokemon

 **Hacker** : I guessed, yeah. Was the forest nice? You should check your legs for ticks!

 **game nerd** : No.

 **Hacker** : You did go, right?

 **game nerd** : Tragically and against my better judgment…

*

 **game nerd** : Mahiru gave maki a knife

 **game nerd** : Well she stole a knife n gave it to maki

 **game nerd** : Somehow not surprised shes so good pickpocket

 **Hacker** : Somehow, I agree.

 **Kiibo** : Isn’t this the time to call authorities??

 **Hacker** : No! Don’t worry, I’m sure Mahiru can be trusted!

 **game nerd** : Yeah it was her fams anyway

 **game nerd** : Damn i shoul ask her to get me a new phone

 **Hacker** : Chiaki.

*

 **game nerd** : Back in car

 **game nerd** : Sorry for the fewer updates today im still tired

 **game nerd** : Also not much happened

*

 **Mahiru** : hi! I’m glad Chiaki texted as much as she said, I hope you had a nice weekend too Chihiro!

 **Tojo** : Just letting you know everyone got home safely. I’ll return the minibus tomorrow.

 **Mahiru** : yeah school definitely won’t need it today, thanks! see you tomorrow!

 **Mukuro** : Thanks for inviting us

*

_PM, Maki to Mukuro._

**Maki:** Hey.

 **Maki** : You can actually finish sentences, you know.

 **Mukuro** : I like leaving them open

 **Maki** : Why on earth would you want that?

 **Mukuro** : It’s easier for others to elaborate or argue without confronting me in any way

 **Maki** : Junko’s not in the group chat.

 **Maki** : And, like… We don’t really… mind if you express yourself

 **Maki** : Like Mahiru said, we appreciate you and stuff, so, you know.

 **Mukuro** : Pretty sure she said like.

 **Maki** : Yeah well, I don’t like plagiarism.

 **Mukuro** : Thanks, though, I’m glad you think that

 **Mukuro** : (I can hear you blush all the way across town)

 **Maki** : I’m not!!


	10. New Year’s plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter started by Mukuro!  
> I never learned the difference between New Year and New Year's Eve so sorry if I used it wrong.

**Mukuro** : What are your plans for New Year’s Eve?

 **Maki** : Visit to the orphanage.

 **Mukuro** : Oh

 **Maki** : Peko’s going home too, are you going to be fine alone?

 **Mukuro** : I’ll be with my sister so it’s okay

 **Maki** : If she gets too much you can come over. Some of the kids would love you.

 **Mahiru** : I’m staying here so I’ll probably go to Tenko’s party!

 **Himiko** : sleepover

 **Mahiru** : true, sorry. It’ll only be like, akane, ibuki, tenko, himiko, me, maybe miu?

 **Mahiru** : is it just me or are our classes closer than with the first one?

 **Mahiru** : outside of the chat I only really know Aoi and Makoto…

 **Mukuro** : I can see that. I feel like your classmates are closer in general though, maybe our class is just too calm to really mix with others?

 **Maki** : Too chill for your own good.

 **Mahiru** : that’s kinda sad, some of them look nice

 **Maki** : I think our two classes are enough. More friend groups would be confusing.

 **Maki** : By the way, do you have any gift ideas for Kaito and Saihara?

 **Himiko** : why

 **Maki** : We’re meeting up on Friday before they go home. Kaito insisted.

 **Mahiru** : I don’t know them much but how about the snowball thingies? theres always one for everyone!

 **Maki** : Hm. That could work, I’ll look.

 **Mukuro** : I was going to say the same, but mostly because it happened in the last chapter of the game I’m playing…

 **game** **nerd** : omg i know the one

 **game** **nerd** : is it the bad mobile otome

 **Mukuro** : I suppose?

 **game** **nerd** : how far are you

 **game** **nerd** : what endings

 **game** **nerd** : whos your favorite

 **Mukuro** : Um, I finished most happy endings? I’m on the last one. Also, I really like Shino

 **game** **nerd** : okay pls help

 **game** **nerd** : those idiots brains are weird i cant do shit

 **Mukuro** : Just buy the affection when you’re stuck?

 **game** **nerd** : THATS CHEATING NO

 **game** **nerd** : GEMS ARE FOR BUGS AND BONUS STRIES NOT FAILURES

 **Mukuro** : … Want me to help? They’re all easy to please once you get their basic thought process…

 **game** **nerd** : ik like most dating sims

 **game** **nerd** : ill come to ur class at lunch

*

 **Hacker** : Also, we’ll be going home for New Year’s. Hajime lives near our aunt so we might actually end up eating together, but otherwise we won’t see anyone from school either.

 **Tojo** : Me as well. It seems most of us are leaving, so I hope Tenko’s group enjoys the empty dorms to their fullest.

 **Mahiru** : that almost sounds like you’re… encouraging mischief

 **Tojo** : I would never.

 **Tojo** : But, just in case of an emergency, know that Nagito keeps a spare key under the potted plant. (Buried inside is Souda’s, but I doubt you’ll need that)

 **Mahiru** : hmmmm

 **Tojo** : Just for safety reasons.

 **Mahiru** : of course.

 **Mahiru** : ;)

*

 **Maki** : Please say you’re all watching Coraline too.

 **Hacker** : We are.

 **Mukuro** : We spent the day watching lame movies, it’s nice to finally see one we like

 **Mukuro** : Though Junko enjoys it a bit _too_ much

 **Maki** : Oh, so does Ouma.

 **Maki** : The kids love it tho.

 **Tojo** : I’m not, is it on TV or something?

 **Mahiru** : Channel 6

 **Mahiru** : Finally a christmas movie but horror

 **Maki** : You look like you’d like it, Tojo.

 **Tojo** : I’ve never seen it, but I already love the art!

 **Himiko** : heh.. its just dolls..

 **Mahiru** : eXCUS E YOU

 **Mukuro** : Isn’t your typing different today?

 **Mahiru** : It’s the phone haha

 **Mahiru** : Couldn’t bring my laptop to tennis room

 **Mahiru** : *Tenko’s

 **Mahiru** : Omg Miu used to have a crush on the useless boy

 **Maki** : He wasn’t even in the book.

 **Mahiru** : Really?

 **Maki** : Yes, I bought the book to criticize Ouma’s Halloween costume, it surprised me too.

 **Himiko** : Ouma does Halloweeen??

 **Maki** : We all do, it’s cheap and fun :/

 **Mahiru** : We should totally have a Halloween party!

 **Tojo** : Are we not going to talk about Miu’s crush? Or the absolute horror of Piano Father?

 **Maki** : That’s what’s worrying you?

 **Hacker** : It wouldn’t actually be that hard to build.

 **game** **nerd** : Translation she already did

 **game** **nerd** : Mondo wants to be carpenter so they built a full replica of the nghtmare house

 **Mukuro** : That’s rather impressive!

 **game** **nerd** : Creepy

 **Tojo** : Honestly, I’d pay to live in that house.

 **Maki** : I have to go, Saika is trying to eat magnets. Happy new year.

 **Mukuro** : Happy new year! Junko bought fireworks so I probably won’t be here at midnight either

 **Himiko** : same to all

 **game** **nerd** : ^

 **Hacker** : Happy early new year!

 **Mahiru** : I hope the next one is as good as the past months!

*

 **Maki** : I can’t believe you recommended such a creepy gift idea! Didn’t you think snowballs would be a tad inappropriate for Caroline season?

 **Mukuro** : *Coraline

 **Maki** : How funny, to focus on the

 **Maki** : Sorry. Ouma. Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I don't think I've said this before, but I update three times a week: Sunday, Tuesday/Wednesday, and Friday :)


	11. Gay BTS stans

**Maki** : We’re almost seven. BTS is seven. Who do you think each of us would be?

 **Tojo** : That is officially the weakest and least subtle excuse for a conversation in the history of mankind.

 **Mukuro** : I was about to say the same tbh…

 **Maki** : I’ll slice your throat.

 **Mahiru** : idk them much but Jimin’s totally the best! the versality and naturals!

 **game** **nerd** : I bet Himiko is a suga stan

 **Himiko** : ofc, want to be a rock

 **game** **nerd** : Stan buddy!

 **game** **nerd** : Oh tojo stop typing I wanna guess

 **Maki** : Probably Namjoon. Good leader, good talking, terrible cook, fits you.

 **game nerd** : I wanted to say!!

 **Mahiru** : how do you all know that

 **Mahiru** : it took us two hours to find a band we all like at the party and you’re telling me we culdve just used that??

 **Mukuro** : Used for what?

 **Mahiru** : oh we did karaoke contest!

 **Mukuro** : I wish I could’ve seen that

 **Mahiru** : someone might’ve took videos, I can ask them!

 **Tojo** : Someone

 **Tojo** : As in, someone who isn’t the ultimate photographer?

 **Mahiru** : oh shit

 **Maki** : Ten pictures not taken before disaster

 **Mukuro** : Back to BTS- Tae’s my favourite, he goes from cute to cool so fast

 **Mahiru** : agreed, and he’s so pretty!

 **Himiko** : tru

 **Maki** : I like Yoongi too. Don’t want to be a rock, but only he has enough calm and sarcasm.

 **Mahiru** : that makes him most popular here hh

 **Mukuro** : Taehyung isn’t very far behind.

 **Maki** : You’re very passionate about that.

 **Mukuro** : Yes.

 **game** **nerd** : suga is lesbian culture

 **Himiko** : fair hes likable

 **Maki** : I can see that. Taehyung is more bisexual culture, then?

 **Mukuro** : No.

 **Maki** : Lmaooo you’re REALLY passionate

 **Mukuro** : Don’t you dare imply I’m into any man, Tae is Baby

 **Mahiru** : I’m… confused

 **Himiko** : its not a big deal yall

 **game nerd** : yea

 **Tojo** : Respectfully disagree with all your choices. It’s not a big deal, but if you have to pick…

 **Maki** : The paragraph is implied.

 **Tojo** : Thank you.

*

 **Mahiru** : WAIT LESBIAN WHAT

 **Maki** : ?

 **Himiko** : did you not know

 **Mahiru** : I knew Chiaki’s pan n himikos into girls but thats it??

 **Mukuro** : Oh, I thought you knew…

 **Maki** : The bts test doesn’t actually mean much.

 **Mahiru** : Maki pls I’m begging

 **Maki** : I’m bisexual.

 **Mahiru** : oh cool!

 **Mukuro** : Well, since we’re doing this… I’m a lesbian… I didn’t expect to have to say it…

 **Mahiru** : sorry, didn’t mean to make you come out, i just didn’t want to assume!

 **Mahiru** : me too though, you’re not alone!

 **Mahiru** : That’s… nice

 **game nerd** : Gay chat if tojo says so

 **Hacker** : I’m straight!

 **game nerd** : Lgbt chat if tojo says so

 **game nerd** : I mean gay himiko, Mahiru, Mukuro, bi maki n me n akane, so only tojo

 **game nerd** : Pls

 **Tojo** : I might disappoint.

 **game nerd** : oh no

 **Himiko** : didnt you say youre ace?

 **Tojo** : I am, but otherwise straight.

 **game nerd** : Thank god the balance is restored

 **game nerd** : We got at least one of each

 **game nerd** : I feel like thanos rn

 **Maki** : True.

 **Mukuro** : For now…

 **Maki** : Was that disappointment or threat?

 **Mukuro** : Warning!

 **Maki** : Love you lol

 **Mahiru** :

 **Himiko** :

 **game** **nerd** :

 **Mukuro** :

 **Maki** : Shut up everyone.

 **Mukuro** : It’s okay, you’re my best friend too!

 **Mahiru** : she is?

 **Maki** : Yep.

 **Mukuro** : Mostly because Kokichi is closer to a brother, but it still counts!

 **Maki** : Tbh yeah

 **Maki** : Anyway. How was your day.

 **Mahiru** : were gay and happy so pretty good! i now have to lay down and think of the many news also inform Saionji the school is gayer than she assumed

 **Mahiru** : I wont tell her names dont worry!

 **Maki** : You can.

 **Mukuro** : If Junko knows, nothing worse can happen, so tell whatever you want…

 **Himiko** : anyway bye

 **game** **nerd** : Ill go ask kibo to give us rainbow nickname colors see ya

 **Maki** : That should’ve been done a long time ago, honestly.

 **Mahiru** : agreed


	12. Oh, THIS Nastumi

**Mahiru** : what i want: discord stats

 **Mahiru** : what i get: stats on erisu’s melons

 **Himiko** : algebra sucks i miss geometry

 **Maki** : I like it. Also, it’s 12.

 **Mahiru** : 12 watermelons??

 **Maki** : Yes.

 **Mahiru** : how did you get it?

 **Maki** : You’ll have to find out yourself :3

 **Tojo** : You should hang out with Saito more.

 **Tojo** : *Kaito, though Saihara too, why not.

 **Maki** : I don’t like the implications of that sentence.

 **Mukuro** : I can send you what I did if you want!

 **Mahiru** : thatd be great! I don’t mean to cheat i just,, math……..

 **Mukuro** : I get it, it can be hard to understand. I enjoy it though, it’s fun!

 **Mahiru** : what were the odds

 **Mahiru** : to find two fighter girls who like math in the same chat

 **Maki** : “fighter girls”

 **Mahiru** : well u fight right?? You train with Mukuro and peko??

 **Maki** : I guess, it’s just a cute way of saying it, I guess.

 **Himiko** : can you send me it too? Ill share my geometry homework next time

 **Mukuro** : Sure!

 **Tojo** : You’re all so nice to math, I feel it should be more hated.

 **Maki** : Wrong but also true the statistics in here are disconcerting.

 **Mukuro** : Four against four?

 **Maki** : I thought three against two.

 **Mukuro** : I assumed Akane and Chiaki don’t like it much, unlike Chihiro.

 **Maki** : Fair. But Kiibo surely does, so over half of us!

 **Mahiru** : you sure enjoy counting huh

 **Mukuro** : We do equations and multiplications to pass time, when we wait.

 **Maki** : Leaves our eyes free.

 **Mahiru** : freaks

 **Himiko** : eh no

 **Himiko** : circles

 **Tojo** : Can we perhaps, _please_ , talk about something else?

 **Maki** : You can, I have to go play with Kaito.

 **Mukuro** : Have fun, fighter girl.

*

 **Mahiru** : if anyone wants braids come to our classroom now fuyuhiko is doing everyones hair!!

 **Mahiru** : our class+rantaro all done hurry before he leaves

 **Tojo** : I’ll be there in five seconds.

 **Mukuro** : I’m not sure I have the hair for…

 **Mahiru** : he does miracles!

 **Maki** : I’ll go if you go. I’m tired of hair pins.

 **Mukuro** : Alright, see you there!

*

 **Mahiru** : YALL MUKURO IS SO CUTE

 **Maki** : We’re right next to you?

 **Mahiru** : I don’t want fuyuhiko to mess up tojos hair

 **Mahiru** : BUT SERIOUSLY THE TINY BRAID AND FLOWER

 **Maki** : So basically, a brown Soda?

 **Mahiru** : SHUT UP PLS IM SERIOUS

 **Maki** : She does look good.

 **Himiko** : pics

 **Maki** : [mahikuro.jpg]

 **Himiko** : nice

 **Mukuro** : I didn’t notice earlier, but did he change miss Sonia and Soda’s hair too?

 **Mahiru** : oh yeah, sonia was like first actually

 **Mahiru** : he was arguing with Saionji and she offered herself as test subject

 **Tojo** : I have to admit, he’s good!

 **Mahiru** : right!!

 **Maki** : Yeah, it’s really pretty.

 **Maki** : I can tie hair for kids, but it never looked that nice.

 **Mahiru** : got practice from his sister apparently, she was pretty exigent lol

 **Mahiru** : unsurprisingly

 **Himiko** : he has a sister?

 **Mahiru** : [natsumi.jpg]

 **Himiko** : oh

 **Maki** : OH

 **Mahiru** : ??

 **Himiko** : i know her,,

 **Maki** : I knew her but I never realized that was her. I mean, I only saw her in pictures, so

 **Himiko** : i didt know at all,,

 **Maki** : That Fuyuhiko Natsumi was from the Fuyuhiko Clan?

 **Himiko** : she never told me her name actually,,

 **Maki** : Oh.

 **Maki** : How are you… taking it?

 **Himiko** : idk does it have to matter,,

 **Mahiru** : I’m mildly confused

 **Maki** : Don’t tell Fuyuhiko.

 **Himiko** : we lowkey had a date,,

 **Mahiru** : clearly not priority but how did maki know?

 **Maki** : She told Tenko about it and Natsumi picked her up after history, it was an easy guess.

 **Mahiru** : how was it? did she have bodyguards?

 **Himiko** : it was,, nice

 **Himiko** : shes fun and knows good places

 **Himiko** : her angry face is cute,,

 **Mahiru** : aw, that’s cute!

 **Tojo** : I can’t believe you went out with someone without knowing their name?

 **Himiko** : she saved a kitty from the fountain so she just said to call her natsumi

 **Himiko** : who cares about last names

 **Maki** : I can’t believe I didn’t recognize her.

 **Mukuro** : We all make mistakes.

 **Mahiru** : but

 **Himiko** : it was a friend date

 **Mahiru** : TELEPATHY

 **Himiko** : magic… im a magician after all…

 **Mahiru** : that’s cool

 **Mahiru** : what a day

 **Mahiru** : fuyuhiko is a hairstylist, Mukuro looks stunning with a white flower, and himiko is friends with natsumi

 **Mukuro** : Stunning might be an exaggeration.

 **Maki** : No.

 **Mahiru** : Agreed- it’s not <3


	13. Ghosts & Victor Fucking Hugo

**Mahiru** : new year new me time to finally buy a boat and sail away from here

 **Maki** : I’ll be right above.

 **Mukuro** : Bet my helicopter’s faster

 **Maki** : _Bet accepted_.

 **Tojo** : Where would you even go?

 **Mahiru** : England?

 **Maki** : Alaska sounds nice

 **Mukuro** : Probably wherever I crash honestly, it’s not really made for long distance

 **Himiko** : rip

 **Himiko** : i want tank with pillows and a fridge

 **Mahiru** : my ship would have that too, AND a natural pool!

 **Himiko** : salt,,

 **Maki** : So would my plane. Well, without the pool, but more landscapes.

 **Himiko** : a tank can go camping and thats all I need

 **Tojo** : I thought this was meant to be a race?

 **Maki** : Not anymore, since I’d definitely win.

 **Maki** : :)

 **Himiko** : also tanks can roll

 **Mahiru** : okay, you win this round little witch, but if we’re leaving I insist on a ship

 **Mukuro** : Well, if we’re all together, of course

 **Mahiru** : ofc we are!

 **Maki** : A plane is great for many people too though

 **Mukuro** : Not when people die

 **Maki** : oh true

 **Maki** : Ship it is, dead bodies are a pain.

 **Tojo** : I feel like you’re forgetting the “buy” part of it.

*

 **Himiko** : so,, you know how i had a friendly date with natsumi?

 **Maki** : Hard to forget.

 **Himiko** : we went a few more times

 **Maki** : And?

 **Himiko** : i guess were.. dating now..

 **Maki** : Guess?

 **Himiko** : its hard to believe yet, ill wait a few weeks if she doesn’t leave..

 **Maki** : She better not.

 **Mukuro** : I hope she doesn’t!

 **Himiko** : thanks

 **Mahiru** : I may not like her but shes trustworthy i don’t think she’d start any relationship just to stop randomly

 **Himiko** : thank you

 **Mahiru** : anyway! Congrats!!

 **Maki** : Have fun summoning demons together!

 **Mukuro** : Don’t be mean, it’s cute!

 **Himiko** : nah we actually will

 **Himiko** : with kiyo

*

 **Himiko** : info

 **Himiko** : by tenko

 **Himiko** : Greetings! Himiko asked me to relate to you how she and the creepy man talked with the dead, so here I am!

 **Maki** : Please there has to be something between texts and Hugo,,

 **Mukuro** : Excuse you, I would LOVE to hear Victor talk about Himiko’s art!

 **Mukuro** : I mean, the characterization wouldn’t be perfect because ~young girls~, but he’d probably make it really interesting and knowing Himiko, not too misogynist!

 **Maki** : Victor

 **Mukuro** : Yes, that’s his name?

 **Maki** : You’re on first name basis with Victor Fucking Hugo?

 **Mukuro** : Fun fact his middle name is Marie

 **Maki** : THAT DOESN’T ANSWER MY QUESTION

 **Mukuro** : I’m just used to calling him Vicky so it slipped don’t judge me

 **Maki** : VICKY

 **Mukuro** : Yeah all my friends call him that it’s not that strange

 **Maki** : How often do you talk about Hugo with your friends

 **Mukuro** : … we don’t have the same friends

 **Maki** : Clearly.

 **Himiko** : Hey!! It’s important news!

 **Mukuro** : Sorry. Please continue

 **Himiko** : Okay! So, Korekiyo went to Natsumi’s house after dinner, since she’s the one with the emptiest guest room, and they prepared the thing. Himiko insists he had some really interesting books. So they did the candles and dark and pentagram thing and some other stuff from other cultures!

 **Maki** : Big paragraph.

 **Himiko** : And they actually learned some things! Not that I doubted it!

 **Mahiru** : yea that’s what she wants to tell us right?

 **Himiko** : Yes!

 **Himiko** : So, apparently there’s going to be a weird nightmare thing with murders and detectives!

 **Maki** : … what?

 **Mukuro** : Should I ask Junko?

 **Himiko** : The spirit said it has something to do with the school, but I don’t know how… Anyway, it seemed like a big thing! According to Himiko!

 **Maki** : I’ll train harder.

 **Mahiru** : did it say when??

 **Himiko** : no

 **Tojo** : Good things our class has a real detective, as well as the first. Is the second going to be okay though?

 **Mahiru** : oh god. The answer is NO

 **Mahiru** : trust me we have komaeda we’re never okay

 **game nerd** : Welp we’re fucked

 **game nerd** : Gotta make sure Chihiro is ready to save us ig


	14. Killing game simulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how it works also I’m not entirely happy with this chapter but! We see how they changed from their canon selves, and I really like the IDEA of it all, I just... think I could’ve written it better. But anyway, big chapter, hope you like it!

Mahiru looked at the empty storage room, suddenly feeling empty. So many had died, less than in a war, but too many still. Friends… A vague memory tickled her mind, of an unexpected tenderness for Fuyuhiko and even more unexpected determined patience for his sister. She didn’t know why, now of all times, she remembered her- outside of the little fight between Natsumi and Sato that she had interrupted, they barely ever interacted before.

The door opened and she stood face to face with Peko, in a swimsuit but still carrying her weapon. They smiled awkwardly and she felt like something had missed, like there should’ve been a moment worthy of a picture there and its absence was unsettling, but she pushed the feeling down- down where she had buried the memories she knew had been erased but had no way of getting back, down with the strange loneliness she tried to explain by the paranoia and not by a mystery person missing.

She stepped out of the door and only heard Peko take a sharp intake of breath before a brutal pain came from her head and she passed out.

*

Sitting behind her screen, Mukuro was… bored. The killing game had started days ago, four people had died, and she almost regretted having forced Junko to sacrifice a robot instead of her. Not that she wanted to die, but- she knew her class wasn’t the only one. The other two were facing death this very moment, and it felt so _unfair_ , being alive and safe while her friends… Well. Her friends might not be doing much. Junko agreed to let her live, but refused to let her watch more than her own class, so she couldn’t tell who was still alive.

Chihiro sure wasn’t.

Mukuro didn’t like that.

She was only glad the programmer couldn’t remember her face as she was impaled in public. She supposed the school and Junko found it easier to erase all memories from the past year (though she couldn’t help but wonder if it had really worked, if the impact of friendship could really be erased that easily) before testing them, but she chose to see it as mercy instead of another part of an evil plan.

*

Having Ouma hating her hurt, though she didn’t know why the lying gremlin had that power over her, but she was glad the others didn’t. _Sin confessed, half forgiven_ , or something? Or rather, they were all too confused to complain about an assassin. She didn’t know what possessed her to give out her true talent, but it had allowed her to carry her guns openly and help in trials, so whatever.

*

Junko looked at the screen.

\- Fuck.

The brainwashing failed, how _fun_. Frustrating, but honestly, kind of fun. All her previsions and guesses, wrong! With Natsumi alive, Peko didn’t have the motivation to fully kill Mahiru; Mukuro hadn’t even _entered_ the game; Maki was cooperating way more than she was supposed to. That was what gave it away- any other changes could be explained, but _Harukawa Maki_ , being _trusting_? Nah. Totally an influence of their silly little chat. And fucking failed brainwashing.

Oh well, the school wanted trials, so she respected her part of the deal!

… maybe that was the real mistake.

*

[days later]

 **Mahiru** : Hello.

 **Maki** : Hi.

 **Mukuro** : I’m sorry.

 **Mahiru** : Wild week, huh.

 **Maki** : How did you all do?

 **Mahiru** : Almost died :’) spent most of the game in a coma. Monokuma still counted it as murder, though…

 **Himiko** : Maki n I survived until the end

 **Mahiru** : Oh, you had winners as a group too? Cool!

 **Himiko** : is that rare?

 **Mukuro** : Only our three classes did. Others only had one winner.

 **Maki** : How about you?

 **Mukuro** : Me?

 **Maki** : Did you kill or get killed?

 **Mukuro** : I watched with Junko

 **Maki** : Oh.

 **Mahiru** : Makes sense

 **Mahiru** : Well no, bc it’s supposed to be for everyone, but makes sense junko wouldn’t let you die

 **Mukuro** : She would have, I had to tell her I didn’t want to go

 **Mukuro** : I’m glad most of you survived, though…?

 **Himiko** : the executions were cool now that I think about it

 **Maki** : Honestly, yeah?? Now that everyone is back it’s almost nice to think about, like, really pretty?!

 **game nerd** : talk for urself

 **Maki** : ?

 **game nerd** : i got executed, i hadnt even killed anyon

 **Maki** : Sucks.

 **Maki** : Having memories lost was weird.

 **Mahiru** : I remembered some stuff though! like not really but i felt i knew you or something!

 **Himiko** : twas weird

 **Mahiru** : I think we should hang out, irl, I need to see yall to make sure its over

 **game** **nerd** : just our luck to be in only school that gives students ptsd willingly

 **game** **nerd** : hope the data was worth it

 **game** **nerd** : whatever it was

 **Maki** : Agreed. To both. Tomorrow?

 **Mahiru** : Tomorrow!

 **Himiko** : k

 **Hacker** : Okay

*

_PM, Maki to Mukuro_

**Maki** : You’re coming, right?

 **Mukuro** : I’m not sure that’s a good idea

 **Maki** : We’re happy you didn’t have to participate so stop feeling guilty and come do karaoke or whatever

 **Mukuro** : Alright…

 **Maki** : I mean it, you got like, stronger, don’t ignore the progress just because your sister kinda sucks.

 **Mukuro** : I’ll try. Thanks.


	15. *hacker voice* I'm in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, not perfect, but finally something!

**Akane** : yoooo

 **Mahiru** : Makiii how do you hide a body?

 **Akane** : fast pls

 **Maki** : Just bring it to my room, I’ll deal with it.

 **Akane** : Cool thanks!

*

 **Mahiru** : I’m gonna take pcs of the octopus wish me luck

 **Mukuro** : Isn’t that an invasion of privacy? The cameras might not like it

 **Maki** : That’s rich, coming from you.

 **Mukuro** : _I_ ’m not the murderous one

 **Mahiru** : surveillance cameras are the least of my worries

 **Himiko** : miu was right,,

 **Maki** : Alas.

 **Mahiru** : ??

 **Maki** : She’s convinced you have a *priviledged* relationship with the camera guy.

 **Maki** : My words, not hers. Obviously.

 **Mahiru** : NOT TRUE

 **Mukuro** : Hm.

*

 **Akane** : I’ll be out for a while, I lost my damn phone but I’ll be back when I can!

 **Tojo** : Hardly necessary to say when you’re so rarely here anyway, but thanks.

*

 **Hacker** : Heyyyy guess who stole chihiro’s phone

 **Mahiru** : Chiaki?

 **Hacker** : I can feel her talent pouring into my fingers

 **Hacker** : >:3

 **Maki** : Leave my phone, and I cannot stress this enough, alone

 **Hacker** : Idc about your phone it porbably only has work anyway

 **Hacker** : But our local paparazzi might havesomething :3

 **Mahiru** :

 **Himiko** : why don’t you hack someone else than us,,

 **Hacker** : Why would I care about strangers

 **Hacker** : *hacker voice* I’m in

 **Maki** : SHOW US O GREAT TRUTH REVEALER

 **Hacker** : From one phone thief to another

 **Hacker** : You sound in danger

 **Maki** : Nah, Maki went to help Kaito open his locker, she won’t notice >:)

 **Maki** : Are you not going to show what you found? Was that all just bluff? Booooring…

 **Mahiru** :

 **Hacker** : Ill wait for maki

*

 **Maki** : Ouma’s dead and I’m back.

 **game nerd** : Well fuji locked herself in her room with her phone so i don’t have it anymore BUT

 **game nerd** : YOULL NOT GUESS

 **game nerd** : HOW MANY NUDES MAHIRU HAS

 **Maki** : … okay?

 **Tojo** : It’s not even really surprising.

 **Mahiru** : nudes? in my phone? Its more likely than you think!

 **game** **nerd** : DON’T CHANGE THE SUBJECT theyre not herss

 **Maki** : _Oh_?

 **game** **nerd** : >:3

 **Mahiru** : School project.

 **game** **nerd** : suuuure? that why u got ten times more than of us?

 **Mahiru** : there’s not that many!

 **Mukuro** : It’s fine

 **Mahiru** : jesus

 **Mahiru** : fine

 **Mahiru** : Mukuro and I are dating

 **Mukuro** : I never expected to tell people through nude photos.

 **Mahiru** : THIS IS WHY CHIHIRO IS THE HACKER AND NOT U CHIAKI

 **game** **nerd** : hehe

 **Tojo** : Congratulations.

 **Maki** : Finally, good for you!

 **Himiko** : nice happy fr you

 **Mahiru** : thank you all!!

 **Mukuro** : Thank you. I know you were all really nice to me and I value your friendship a lot, so I’m glad you’re okay with it

 **Maki** : Of fucking course we are

 **Himiko** : i mean u accepted natsumi this is nothing,,

 **Maki** : Though I can’t believe you didn’t tell us earlier.

 **Mukuro** : One word: Junko.

 **Maki** : literally not a reason but okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last. I feel like the pacing is less than ideal, but I learned a lot, and managed some sort of plot in the end! I'm sorry if the lack of romance (or of good humor tbh) disappointed, I also planned to do better, but for a first time it's not bad? Right? Please?
> 
> Anyway, in a few days, we'll see the epilogue, so I hope you'll like it!


	16. Epilogue

_A few years later_

Akane wasn’t _late_ , okay? That was the most important thing to know. She was later than Ibuki, but that didn’t make her _late_. The musician just lived according to different time laws.

Still, a lot of students were already there when she arrived, that was another undeniable fact. She spotted Nekomaru fast enough and nodded to him before joining Aoi- and by default Sakura- at the buffet.

\- Hey, Akane! Smiled the swimmer. Want a muffin?

\- Ya still owe me one since last time, anyway!

They’d become friends after realizing they went to the same gym, and actually started brunch parties with Nekomaru and Ibuki (yes, _really_ ), so it felt almost too comfortable considering this was supposed to be a party to catch up with old classmates they hadn’t seen in years. Though, she shrugged, they weren’t the only ones sticking with current friends.

She suspected their friend groups hadn’t changed much since school. Kaito, Kaede and Saihara were hitting up other groups one by one, always together, Mahiru hadn’t let go of Mukuro’s arm since she arrived (and Mukuro seemed content enough to follow her around), and she could see people from her class gathered as if they had left class minutes ago.

She didn’t see Komaeda anywhere though. That was worrying…

\- Akane, hey!

She barely had time to turn around before being surrounded by Tenko. Only she could surround a whole person on her own. Well, the tall guy cowering behind her might have helped, but honestly? This was all Tenko’s work.

\- Hey, Tenko, long time no seen!

\- Indeed! I just saw Mahiru, she said she wants to take pics so you should go see her or something. She took some for us, they looked really nice, she’s really talented!

\- I’d hope so!

\- I mean I knew that, of course! By the way, this is Gonta, my boyfriend, declared Tenko with an unreadable face full of at least ten feelings.

\- Boy…?

Her- totally justified- surprise was interrupted by the sound of broken glass, and oh, there was Maki. Akane smiled at her from a distance in polite greeting and went away, in the safety of Ibuki’s horrible music and thus protected snacks.

*

She focused on the glass, careful not to cut herself, trying to gather her thoughts. She usually knew what would stress her out- malls, certain alleys, fancy balls- and this should’ve been fine. So this bad feeling wasn’t exactly welcome. A pair of hands helping pick up the shreds interrupted her thoughts.

\- Mukuro.

\- Maki.

\- There you are! You disappeared so suddenly, I was surprised! Hi Maki, smiled Mahiru while breathing heavily.

\- Mahiru, hello.

\- What happened?

\- Nothing much, really.

She looked to Mukuro for confirmation- all was good, right? The former soldier nodded and she relaxed. They had far less work than back when they’d met, and she was generally more relaxed for it, but she knew Mukuro noticed any potential danger before it even appeared, so if she said it was fine- Maki would trust her.

\- Oh, isn’t that Himiko?

The red haired pointed towards a yellow parasol and waved. Indeed, there was Himiko, holding an expensive looking purse while lazily listening to Natsumi and Ouma.

\- Well that’s not people who I’d want to see together, noted Mahiru.

So that was what set of Maki’s red flags. She should’ve known, she had a sixth sense when it came to Ouma. She decided not to intervene though, and ostensibly turned her back to the scene. If something went wrong, it was someone else’s problem.

A loud noise indicated something had fallen and she knew something went wrong.

\- Anyway, see you on Friday. I’m going back to the other three now, Kaito said something about push ups on the roof.

\- Have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good conclusion? No?   
> I really wanted Himiko/Natsumi to last, though it’s not explicit I guess, but they’re happy and I’m happy for them.  
> Mahiru and Mukuro are obviously OTP :3  
> And I might not have said much about the others explicitely, even though I had so many dreams and hopes for their different out-group friendships, but let one thing be clear: it’s a 100% happy end, not even a tiny bit of drama lol :‘)  
> I hope it was okay, please comment if you liked the chapter or (and?) the fic!


End file.
